God's Assassin: Blood and Bone
by clarasong3
Summary: Second God's Assassin story
1. Chapter 1

I stormed though the Pomerian Line. I heard Terminus's shouting for me to stop, and I felt his powers take my weapons from my hands, or at least my individual weapons—mainly my belt and everything in it. Terminus continued to shout my name, or at least the name he knew me by, Emer. Seth also called my alias—Emer—and I ignored him. I ignored Terminus as well. I ignored the legionaries who had decided to try and stop me which I quickly dodged. I didn't try and fight them, just tried to avoid them without losing sight of my goal, which just happened to be:

Finding the Praetors of New Rome, Reyna and Jason, thenBeating them up until they tell me where Luka is, orAsking them nicelyBut that wasn't as much fun.

"Emer! Calm down! _Calm down_!" Seth yelled. He followed me across the lawns, yelling my alias. Whereas on the other hand:

"EMER STOP RIGHT THERE! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! STOP! WEAPONS ACROSS THE POMERIAN LINE! WEAPONS! WEAPONS! STOP HER! STOP RIGHT THERE!" and then Terminus called me a few choice names that will not be repeated. I thought he was going to faint from my audacity with the whole Assassin over the line without permission thing. I burst into the Senate House, the doors flying open behind me.

Inside was a boy and a girl talking to Reyna and October. He looked kind of familiar. The boy had dark hair and eyes. His hair was shaggy and close to his shoulders. He looked tired and though he also looked younger than me he seemed to have seen more than I ever have, or possibly ever will. He wore an old aviator's jacket, and black clothing under it. He also wore a three-foot black sword on his belt. How'd he get _that_ through Terminus? Next to him was the girl. She had black skin, and cinnamon colored hair. Her gold eyes glowed innocently, and she looked really shy, and uncomfortable, like she was unused to being the center of attention. Well she didn't have to be anymore.

I strode over to Reyna. Steaming mad. "Where is he?" I asked before almost choking her to death. I gave her enough room to answer my question. Her dogs growled at me but I ignored them like everyone else. "_Where. Is. He_?" I snarled. Reyna squealed, trying to breathe, she clawed at my hands, but I was having none of it. Everyone else surrounded me, ready to attack. They watched as I held one of their leaders by the throat.

"Emer, we don't want to do anything stupid, let the praetor go."

"Shut up Octopod." I hissed.

"Oh, name calling, ever so clever." He snipped. Not the best idea right now.

"Shut _UP_!" I screamed at him. I didn't have time for this.

"_WHERE. IS. HE_?"

"Who?" Reyna asked.

"Where." I gritted my teeth. "Is." I tightened my grip. "_Luka_?"

"I. Don't. Know." Reyna choked out. Fear gleamed in her eyes. Then I realized. She really didn't know. Did she? She wasn't lying. She really had no clue where Luka was. Then why did Hestia say to find the daughter of Bellona?

I let her go.

No one moved.

Reyna rubbed her neck. Orange glared at me. Seth put his arm around me comfortingly. Everyone else stared.

"Vesta said he was here. Why isn't he here? Where is he?" I put my head in my hands. "I'm sorry Reyna. I made a mistake."

"You're apologizing? What happened to you?" Reyna asked.

I smiled. "Seth happened." He put his arm around me tighter.

"Seth?" Reyna asked.

"Hi." Seth said waving blandly.

"Is he a replacement for Luka?" I was almost at her throat again, but Seth held me back.

"No."

"Then why are you looking for him?"

"Because a goddess asked me too."

Then the boy who had been watching this spectacle he whole time said. "Are you looking for Luka Ravenwood?" he asked. Everyone looked at him; we had momentarily forgotten he and the girl were there.

"Yes. How did you know?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Turn on a television." He turned to Reyna. "Now. Take Hazel or I'll never tell this girl here how to find him until you do."

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Fine! I am sick of you begging. Hazel I must talk to you about your acceptation here. Octavian, give the Ambassador and our new visitors here their needs, then have them leave." She was glaring at me while she said this.

"Aw, I love you two Reans-Beans." I said sweetly.

She growled then took the chocolate colored girl—Hazel—by the arm and turned her attention away from me. Orthodontist nodded and we followed him. The legionnaires parted for us, and showed me their weapons and strength as I walked past. We walked through New Rome and to the Temple of Pluto. Seth's eyes were wide and he asked many questions as we walked through.

"Ambassador of Pluto?" I asked the boy once we arrived at the Temple. The boy knelt in front of the Alter, prayed then turned his attention to me.

"Look." I told him. "As much as you're cool, kid. I need to talk to you. _Without_ Orangutan here."

"My name is Octavian!"

"Sure it is, Olaf." I told him, patronizingly. He grunted in frustration and started yelling and cussing me out. But with one look from this Ambassador kid and he was silent. The kid turned to me and nodded.

"Augar, please accompany us out of Camp Jupiter." The kid asked.

"Why?"

"This is not something of Romans." He said. Then I knew who he was. I knew I had seen him before, I just couldn't remember where. His name was Nicola di Angelo, or more commonly referred to as Nico. He was the ghost king. He was the son was Hades.


	2. Chapter 2

_Outside of Camp J on Caldecott tunnel…_

"You're Nico di Angelo." I said. He looked at me surprised.

"Yes. How did you know?" he asked.

"I've heard of you. I also saw a glimpse of you on Olympus after Typhon."

"And you are…?" He asked. I sniffed teasingly.

"I feel so offended. I've heard of you and yet…" I grinned. "You haven't heard of me."

"I'm sorry?" he said, confused and apologetic.

"I'll give you one hint, since I got one too." I pointed my finger in a gun shape and pointed them at Nico. "Bang, you're dead." I said, 'shooting' him.

His eyes widened. "You're the Assassin."

"And ten points to the boy in black." I said. Seth frowned.

"So why are you called Emer?"

"Being called Athenia wouldn't really be easy to explain to Romans, when mom's a virgin goddess." I responded.

"I'm sorry. New kid here. Who is Nico di Angelo?" Seth asked.

"Him, duh." I pointed to Nico. Seth rolled his eyes.

"I am the son of Hades, the ambassador of Pluto. I am the Ghost king. I am over seventy years old, and I dragged my father into the Second Titan War. Who are you?" He asked. I didn't know if he meant to be intimidating, but even I felt a little welmed by the cryptic way of speaking Nico had.

"This is Seth." I said.

"I am Seth." Seth repeated.

"He is Seth." Nico agreed.

"Back to the point here." I said, shaking off my next '- is Seth'. "How do you know Luka?"

"Luka Ravenwood?"

"Yes."

"Come with me." We walked into San Francisco, and stopped in front of an appliance store. The channel 9 news was on. And so was Luka. My eyes widened. My mouth dropped.

"-_And back to the case that has been rocking the nation. It's been four months since Luka Smith Ravenwood was found at the scene of the crime. Authorities still won't disclose certain details, but as far as _Today's Investigates Team_ is concerned. Luka Smith Ravenwood is guilty of killing seven-year-old Cheyenne Taylor in her own home, right here in San Francisco._"

What?

Luka was caught. Luka had been arrested.

_What?_

"-_Ravenwood was found at the scene of the crime, blood on his hands. Though Ravenwood still to this day claims that he did not kill her, all the evidence points to him. His trial is scheduled for ten days from now, and with the support of the girl family and her town, and more than half the nation, damning evidence and a prosecutor lawyer who won't quit. The odds are against him. This is Kim Demble telling you that you can be safe at night with these killers behind bars. Good night._" She signed off, and the next trending news article was if some child actress had ruined her innocence by watching a tape of her father and some other actress during a movie.

This could not be happening.

"Athenia, are you ok?" Seth asked. Nico looked at me as well, not sure if there was worry in his eyes or not.

"I'm fine. I-" I turned to Nico. "Do you know where they are keeping him?" I asked.

"Do I look like his keeper?" He asked.

"Please," I asked him, "tell me where he is, or where I can find out?"

"Just walk into the police office. They'll tell you where to find him." Nico added.

We walked to the nearest police station. It didn't even occur to me to cover my face or something (I'd been arrested before, but never convicted.).

"Do you know where Luka Ravenwood is?" I asked the lady at the desk. She frowned.

"Good morning to you too, random stranger." She sniffed.

"Do you know what precinct Luka Smith Ravenwood is in?" She rolled her eyes, and gave me directions. Nico shook his head.

"No way." He said. "Not coming. You want to go on a wild goose chase for a demigod who is obviously is guilty of killing a little girl."

"How do you know that she wasn't a monster?"

"Because she has an autopsy. She didn't turn to dust."

"Then he was framed."

"How can you be so sure?" Nico asked.

"Because I know him." I told Nico. "And as much of a good fighter and murderer as he is, he wouldn't kill a human." Not like I would. Nico shrugged.

"Fine. Goodbye Assassin, Seth. I hope we meet again," he thought about it for a second, "or maybe not. You are the Assassin after all." He smiled before I nodded.

"Until we meet again, Ghost King." I told him. He nodded again, and we watched him shadow-travel into the night.

"Woah." Seth said, as he disappeared. "How'd he do that?"

"It's called shadow-traveling, I'll tell you about it on the way."


End file.
